New Beginnings
by charm3power
Summary: Xena, Eve, Virgil, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolas travel together to help those in need. But as old foes resurface, they may need some help. The Charmed Ones.
1. Battle for Amphipolis

Sequel to the Charmed Story "Divide and Conquer".

Coming up on Xena: Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolas defeat a dragon, and go their separate ways only to find the cities of Corinth and Amphipolis under siege by Velasca and Alti. And the worst of it is they have captured Eve. Will Velasca and Alti win? And are they only ones to worry about? Find out next.

On the road, Hercules, Iolas, Xena, and Gabrielle walk together.

"I'm glad we killed the dragon. But I think it's time we parted." said Hercules.

"Do you have to go?" asked Gabrielle.

"I don't like it either. If we travel separately we could help more people. Don't worry. We'll meet again someday." said Hercules.

Hercules and Xena hug.

"Goodbye Xena." said Hercules.

"Goodbye Hercules." said Xena.

Iolas and Gabrielle hug.

"Goodbye Iolas." said Gabrielle.

"Goodbye Gabrielle." said Iolas.

Hercules and Iolas wave goodbye as they head to Corinth. Xena and Gabrielle head to Amphipolis, where they heard Eve was.

3 hours later, Xena and Gabrielle stop by a river to camp. Gabrielle waters the horses, while Xena sets up the camp. Xena stands up, now very annoyed.

"Show yourself, Ares." said Xena.

Ares appears in front of her.

"I've always wondered how you do that. Maybe it's because you wish you had stayed with me. Well, no matter. I have a replacement for you, one who is going to help me win a lot of battles." said Ares.

"A replacement. Who is she?" asked Xena.

"Why do you presume it's a woman?" asked Ares.

Xena looks at him.

"Fine. It is a woman. But I'm not going to tell you who she is. You're going to have to figure that out yourself. Oh, and I'd be careful going off to Amphipolis." said Ares, vanishing.

"Wait! What do you mean by that? ARES!" said Xena, furious.

"XENA!" yelled Gabrielle.

Xena runs towards Gabrielle's scream, and sees her fighting about 30 soldiers. One soldier grabs Gabrielle's sais, while others begin to beat her up. Xena runs forward, and throws her chakram, knocking 15 of them to the ground. She frees Gabrielle, and hands her sais back to her. Xena and Gabrielle then finish of the rest of the men, who retreats, but Xena manages to grab one man, and hits him on the neck.

"You've got 30 seconds to live. Tell me who put you up to this?" asked Xena.

"A-A-A-" said man, who didn't finish, as his body bursts into flame, and is turned to ashes.

"Whoever did this wanted to leave no evidence behind." said Gabrielle.

"Yeah. Are you alright?" asked Xena.

"I'll live." said Gabrielle.

2 old women were on horses, and they guided the horses to Xena and Gabrielle, and stopped in front of them. The women removed their hoods, and looked like old versions of Xena.

"Leah? Diana? Meg?" asked Gabrielle.

"Queen Diana." said one woman.

"Leah, head scribe to Diana." said the other woman.

"What about your temple?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well. With Hestia's death, the girls disbanded, and went their separate ways." said Leah.

"I didn't kill Hestia. Who killed her?" asked Xena.

"When you were gone for those 25 years, Hestia went to visit our temple, and someone had gotten some hyen's blood, and killed her, blaming her for your and Gabrielle's death." said Leah.

"Who were they?" asked Xena.

"Members of your former army." said Leah.

"What have you been doing now?" asked Xena.

"I'm Diana's confidant, her right-hand woman." said Leah.

"Have you 2 seen Meg?" asked Xena.

"No. Xena, Hestia made me her successor, but I didn't know if I could do it. I had already pledged to serve Diana, so when Diana passes, I will take up Hestia's place." said Leah.

"I wish you to have the best of luck. But why are you 2 here?" asked Xena.

"We heard that Alti has returned, and has freed Velasca. They are working together." said Diana.

"That man must have been talking about Alti." said Gabrielle.

"Where's Eve?" asked Xena.

"Eve and the people of Amphipolis are being held captive outside the city. I think they destroyed the city." said Diana.

"Thank you for your help. You two return to your kingdom where it is safe." said Xena.

Leah and Diana nod, and say goodbye, before leaving. Xena and Gabrielle get some sleep, since they are tired.

Earlier that day...

Corinth. Hercules and Iolas arrive to find the streets bare. Not a merchant or a customer was on the streets. They walk up and notice an Amazon sitting on a window perch. She sees them, and jumps down from the window, and lands in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Hercules.

"I am Velasca. Goddess of Chaos, and I rule Corinth." said Velasca.

"I don't remember you in the pantheon of gods." said Hercules.

"I ate some ambrosia to become my perfect self. But Xena and Gabrielle locked me away with that blond idiot, Callisto. Thankfully, Xena killed her. Now I will rule this city." said Velasca.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." said Hercules.

Velasca laughs and charges. Hercules and Iolas fight Velasca. She is very skilled, and knocks Iolas unconscious in the first 10 minutes of the fight. The battle now is between Hercules and Velasca.

On a nearby rooftop, a brunette wearing silver and black armor appears in a flash of light. Hercules sees her.

"Alti. Back again. How many times do you have to die to stay gone?" asked Hercules.

"Xena hasn't been able to defeat me. What makes you think you can?" asked Alti.

"You aren't going to rule Corinth." said Hercules.

"Sorry, but we are. Here is something to remember me by." said Alti.

Alti throws an energyball, throwing Hercules into the gates behind him.

"VELASCA! Bring the demi-god's friend. We need to be prepared." said Alti.

"Fine." said Velasca.

Velasca grabs Iolas. Hercules, now standing, runs towards her.

"Let him go." said Hercules.

"No. You see we need him, along with our other captives. You see the people of Corinth fled into the palace, where King Jason II rules." said Velasca.

"So Jason finally had a son." thought Hercules.

"I must go. Enjoy your time here. Don't interfere, and you may live. For awhile." said Velasca.

Velasca, Iolas, and Alti vanish in flashes of light. Hercules heads to the palace, hoping to speak to King Jason II.

At the palace gates, Hercules arrives, and enters. King Jason II greets him.

"Hercules. It's great to see a friend of my father's." said Jason.

"And before you ask about our age, I'm a demi-god, so I age slower than most humans. But Iolas, Xena, Gabrielle, and I were resurrected from a future day, and sent back into the past to help out." said Hercules.

"Then you can help us." said Jason II.

"Velasca, a renegade Amazon goddess took my friend Iolas. I'm going to stop her. You can count on that. But I'm going to need a horse. I have to go to Amphipolis. Xena and her friend Gabrielle went there to see Xena's daughter, Eve." said Hercules.

"Take me with you." said Virgil, walking up to Hercules.

"Who are you?" asked Hercules.

"I'm Virgil. Joxer and Meg's son. My dad was killed by Xena's daughter, before she became good. Velasca's killed my mother, and my brother and sister." said Virgil.

"Then we must hurry." said Hercules.

Hercules and Virgil get on horses, and ride out of Corinth. A couple hours later, they rest to take a break. A flash of light forms into Aphrodite.

Same time as Ares arrived at Xena's camp.

"Aphrodite. This is a pleasant surprise." said Hercules.

"Xena's going after Alti and Velasca. She's going to need your help." said Aphrodite.

"I know. Velasca took Iolas." said Hercules.

"Alti took Eve, Xena's daughter." said another voice, appearing.

"Hera." said Hercules.

"Hercules. Listen. I'm not your enemy anymore. I'm hoping one day we can be friends, but Alti and Velasca make a powerful team. You, Xena, Gabrielle, and your young friend here, may have a chance, but Aphrodite and I have decided to help you. With Callisto dead, Velasca is the only goddess we have to take care off. She isn't one of us, and she ate the ambrosia without our consent." said Hera.

"Fine. We'll work together, but you can't expect me to like you right away. Not only did you make me do many tasks, but you killed my wife and children." said Hercules.

"Hercules. Let's put the past behind us for now." said Hera.

"Agreed. Go to Xena's camp, and stay with her. Virgil and I will meet them at Amphipolis." said Hercules.

"No. We'll teleport you there. You're going to need to be together as soon as you can." said Aphrodite.

"Fine." said Hercules.

Aphrodite, and Hera use their powers, and the 2 gods, Hercules, Virgil, their horses, and belongings vanish.

In Xena's camp, a few miles away. Hera, Aphrodite, Hercules, Virgil, their horses, and Hercules and Virgil's stuff appear.

"What's going on?" asked Xena.

"We're here to help you stop Velasca and Alti." said Hera.

"They have Eve and Iolas." said Hercules.

"And the people of Amphipolis." said Xena.

Ares appears in a flash of light.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." said Ares.

Xena and Hercules glare at him, both showing their dislike for him.

"I guess I'm not wanted here." said Ares.

"No, you're not. But you're needed here. Whether we like you or not, we're going to need all the help we can get to stop Velasca and Alti, and save Eve, Iolas, and the people of Amphipolis." said Xena.

"Ares, Aphrodite, Hera. Meet us at Amphipolis tomorrow." said Hercules.

"Fine. Until then." said Hera.

The 3 gods vanished in flashes of light.

"Let's get some sleep. We're going to have a major battle tomorrow." said Xena.

Xena and Gabrielle sleep in 1 area. Hercules and Virgil sleep across from them.

The next morning, Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Virgil eat breakfast, take turns having baths, and pack up. They ride their horses out from the camp towards Amphipolis.

Amphipolis. Alti looks in her pot for signs of Xena, and sees the group 1 mile from the city of Amphipolis.

"They're almost here. We need to get ready." said Alti.

"Fine. But I don't like this." said Velasca.

"Well. You want Dahok to kill you, then that's your affair." said Alti.

"No. I don't. I just can't believe we have to take orders from a child." said Velasca.

"Watch what you say. She'll be back soon." said Alti.

Velasca looks over at a dungeon cell which is holding Eve and Iolas.

"It was smart making the people of Amphipolis invisible to everyone else's eyes, so anyone thinks they were abducted." said Alti.

"And really they're at the city hiding in fear, since they saw us take Eve." said Alti.

"QUIET! I'm trying to concentrate!" yelled a voice from around the corner.

"Well, we have to prepare. Your mother is coming with Xena, Hercules, and Virgil, Joxer and Meg's son." said Alti.

"Well. We're going to need my father's help to stop them." said a voice.

A figure walks around the corner, revealing herself as Hope.

"My father resurrected me, and then I resurrected you, Alti. And Velasca, I rescued you from that pit. I can just kill you, Alti, and send Velasca back into her imprisonment." said Hope.

"No. We'll remain right here." said Velasca.

"That's more like it. Let me know when they've reached Amphipolis." said Hope.

"There they are. They've arrived." said Alti.

Hope and Velasca look in with Alti, and see Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Virgil enter.

"Finally. Now we have some fun." said Hope.

The 3 women vanish in black lights.

Amphipolis. Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, and Virgil arrive.

"Something's not right." said Xena.

Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera appear, and are able to sense the spell on the city, and reverse it showing the 4 heroes the people of the city hiding in their homes out of fear. Velasca and Alti appear in black lights.

"It's about time you got here." said Velasca.

"We're going to take you down." said Xena.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said a voice.

They look behind them to see Hope, her hair cut short, like Gabrielle's. She is wearing an identical outfit to Gabrielle's. Alti leaps forward, and fights Xena. Hercules fights Velasca, while Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera fire energy balls at Velasca. Hope and Gabrielle fight. Virgil sneaks away, and begins searching for Eve and Iolas. Virgil sees a dungeon, and runs towards it, while the fight continues outside.

"I hope I can get to them in time." thought Virgil.

Virgil walked to the dungeon, and opened the door. He walked in, and stood face to face with someone he thought he would never see again. Livia. Livia charges Virgil, and he fights her. Virgil stabs Livia with his sword, and Livia laughs.

"I'm sorry you've turned evil again." said Virgil.

Livia laughs again.

"I'm not Eve. I'm her dark side that Alti brought out. And when the spell wears off, and I return to her body, she'll die." said Livia, laughing.

Virgil tends to Livia's wounds, before running into to find Eve and Iolas. Livia's laughter echoes the halls, as Virgil grabs a torch from the wall, and runs into the dark hallway to find Iolas and Eve.


	2. Final Battle

Virgil enters the dungeon, and discovers Eve, Iolas, and the people of Amphipolis. He walks forward, and is stopped by a blonde woman.

"Who are you?" asked Virgil.

"Callisto. Alti freed me from Eve, and look behind you." said Callisto.

Virgil whirls around to see Livia walking forward. Virgil runs towards the cell door to free Eve and Iolas, and succeeds. Livia and Callisto laugh, as they walk forward.

"We're in trouble." said Iolas.

"We can't kill them. They're a part of me." said Eve.

"Then we knock them out." said Virgil.

Eve nods, and stands back.

"You're not going to help." said Iolas.

"Livia has all my fighting skills, and my dark side is divided between Callisto and Livia." said Eve.

"Then we have to be careful." said Iolas.

Eve runs out the back door, while Iolas vs. Callisto. Virgil vs. Livia.

"Come on, Virgil. Don't you want to get revenge for what I did to your father." said Livia.

"No. Don't. You'll kill Eve, too." said Iolas.

"Don't worry. I won't." said Virgil.

Livia charges, and Virgil and Iolas grab swords from a wall, and begin fighting Callisto and Livia.

Outside dungeon. Eve tells the people to hide until Xena, Hercules, and the others stop Alti, Velasca, Hope, Callisto, and Livia. The people flee and hide in caves in the mountains. Eve runs towards the battle outside the dungeon.

Back at the battle, Xena is fighting Alti. Gabrielle is fighting Hope. Hercules, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera are fighting Velasca. Eve runs up to them.

"Hera, Aphrodite I need your help." said Eve.

The 2 goddesses and Eve stand aside leaving Ares and Hercules to fight Velasca.

"Alti separated me into 3 beings. If we aren't joined again soon, I'll die, and then Alti, Hope, and Velasca might rule the world." said Eve.

"Fine. Let's go." said Hera.

Hera, Aphrodite, and Eve grab hands, and vanish in purple, pink, and white lights.

In the dungeon, Hera, Aphrodite, and Eve appear. Hera and Aphrodite fire, and Callisto, Livia, and Eve merge into 1 person again.

"The others need help out there." said Hera.

Hera and Aphrodite grab Iolas, Virgil, and Eve, and vanish in purple, pink, and white lights.

Outside the dungeon, Hera appears with Iolas.

"Where's Virgil and Eve?" asked Xena.

"Aphrodite is taking them some place safe." said Hera.

Mountains. The people of Amphipolis are hiding. Aphrodite appears with Eve and Virgil.

"Listen. You 2 stay here with them. Xena and the others will be able to fight better if you guys are safe. Besides if 1 of them escapes, you'll be able to protect these people." said Aphrodite.

"All right." said Virgil.

"Be careful." said Eve.

Aphrodite vanishes in pink lights.

At the fight, Aphrodite appears in pink lights.

"Virgil and Eve are safe. Now let's stop Alti, Velasca, and Hope." said Aphrodite.

Iolas and Hercules vs. Velasca. Xena and Ares vs. Alti. Gabrielle, Hera, and Aphrodite vs. Hope. Hope hurls Hera and Aphrodite into Ares and Velasca, and the 4 gods are flung into an energy box, entrapping the 4 of them.

"Hope! What are you doing?" asked Gabrielle.

"I'm taking their powers." said Hope.

"No!" said Hera.

"I don't have to kill you, mother. Dahok has given me one more chance to turn you evil. And I think I've found a way. Besides, Velasca has outlived her usefulness. I was able to find it, after Callisto failed to kill Hercules in the past. Now, say goodbye to godhood." said Hope.

Hope begins sucking up the 4 gods' powers. Gabrielle runs forward, fighting Hope, and then fall to the ground, and rolls around. Gabrielle and Hope pull away, each holding half of the Chronostone.

"You can only free 2 of them." said Hope.

"Free Ares and Aphrodite. Without love and war this world will plunge into chaos." said Hera.

Gabrielle nods, and fires releasing Ares and Aphrodite, who fall to the ground. Gabrielle also restores the bit of power that Hope took from them.

"Now to take the powers of Hera and Velasca." said Hope.

Ares fires destroying the Chronostone pieces in Gabrielle and Hope's hands. Hera and Velasca fall to the ground. Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, and Velasca all join forces and fire energy balls at Hope. She tries to deflect it with her telekinesis, but the balls hit their mark, turning Hope to ashes.

"Goodbye Hope. May you finally find peace." said Gabrielle.

Hercules and Xena fight Alti, while Aphrodite, Hera, and Ares fight Velasca. Aphrodite blasts Iolas and Gabrielle, who vanishes in white lights. Hera throws a dagger at Velasca, and Velasca catches it, but it hits her hand. She laughs, before realizing what it is. The Hyen's blood dagger.

Velasca pulls it out, and throws it at the gods, who dodge it, as it hits the ground behind Hera. The 3 gods then fire energy balls at the injured Velasca, hurting her more, and Velasca soon falls to the ground. The 3 gods walk over to Velasca.

"It's over. You're soon going to be gone. And the true Olympian gods will be in full control again." said Ares.

Mountain. Iolas and Gabrielle appear, and see Virgil and Eve, who walk up to them.

"You all right?" asked Eve.

"Yeah. Aphrodite sent us here to keep us safe, I guess. The 3 gods are taking care of Velasca, while Xena and Hercules are taking care of Alti." said Gabrielle.

"I just hope they're careful. I don't want to lose her again." said Eve.

"Neither do I." said Gabrielle.

At the fight, Velasca is now dead. The 3 gods fire energy balls destroying her body, leaving no traces behind. Xena and Hercules are winning, when Alti grabs Xena by the throat, and tries to use her powers to kill Xena, but Hercules grabs Alti, and hurls her away, freeing Xena, who gasps for air. Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera run up to them.

"Are you all right?" asked Ares.

"Yeah. But she's gotten stronger." said Hera.

"That's because I've gotten Hope and Velasca's powers." said Alti.

"Then let's take her down." said Xena.

"Let's make this quick." said Xena.

Xena, Hercules, Hera, Aphrodite, and Ares stand together ready to attack, with Alti across from them.

"We're taking you down Alti." said Xena.

"Once and for all." said Hercules.

"Not this time, Xena." said Alti.

Hercules picks up the fallen Hyen's blood dagger. The group charges. Alti runs forward, and in a flash has knocked out Hera and Aphrodite. Ares vanishes with them to take them to safety. Hercules and Xena fight Alti, trying to finish her off.

At the mountain hideout, Gabrielle, Eve, Iolas, and Virgil are pacing. Ares appears with Aphrodite and Hera.

"Gabrielle. Can you make sure they're all right? I have to go back and help Xena and Hercules stop Alti. She's gotten Velasca and Hope's powers." said Ares.

"Wait. Maybe Eve can purge Alti of those added powers, allowing Xena and Hercules to finish the job." said Gabrielle.

"Let's give it a try." said Eve.

"Iolas and I have to stay here and make sure Hera and Aphrodite are all right. Virgil. Go with Ares and Eve." said Gabrielle.

Ares vanishes with Eve and Virgil.

At the fight, Ares appears with Eve and Virgil as Xena and Hercules continue to fight Alti.

"What are you doing here?" asked Xena.

"Gabrielle said that Eve might be able to remove the powers from Alti." said Virgil.

"Then let's give it a try." said Xena.

Xena and Hercules grab Alti, and try to restrain her.

"Hurry! We don't have much time." said Xena.

Eve runs forward.

"By the powers of Eli, I ask that this evil spirit be cleansed of all of her evil powers." said Eve.

Alti screams as Velasca's powers leave her.

"By the powers of Eli, I ask that this evil spirit be cleansed of all of her evil powers." said Eve.

Alti screams again as Hope's powers leave her.

"By the powers of..."

Eve doesn't get to finish as Alti hurls Hercules and Xena into 2 separate directions, then grabs Eve by the neck.

"You're going to live a lifetime of misery in 1 minute." said Alti.

Xena, Hercules, and Virgil run to stop Alti, but she's already begun. Images of Eve as Livia killing many people, including Joxer. Livia and Xena fighting. Eve being beaten up by the Amazons. Xena punches Alti, and Hercules removes Alti's hand from Eve. Eve falls to the ground, blood come out of her mouth and nose, and bruises all over her body.

"Eve." said Xena, running up to her.

"I'm fine, mother. Just finish her." said Eve.

Xena looks up and Alti is gone.

"We'll finish this another time, Xena." said Alti's voice.

"She's gone." said Xena.

"Ares. Heal Eve." said Xena.

Ares nods, and walks over to Eve, and heals her completely.

"Come on. Let's go join the others." said Ares.

Ares, Hercules, Xena, and Eve vanish.

At the mountain hideout, Ares appears with Eve, Xena, and Hercules. Hera and Aphrodite are awake now, and have healed themselves of their injuries.

"Velasca and Hope are dead, but Alti escaped." said Xena.

"You can now return to your town." said Hercules.

"And we will restore it." said Aphrodite.

The 3 gods wave their hands, and the people of Amphipolis, Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolas, Xena, Virgil, and Eve vanish.

Amphipolis. The city is restored, and everyone appears.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but I have things to attend to." said Hera, vanishing in purple lights.

"Yeah. This battle has made me put my job on hold. I need to catch up in the love department." said Aphrodite, vanishing in pink lights.

"Well, Xena. I'll always be here when you change your mind." said Ares.

"Get a life." said Xena.

Ares laughs, before vanishing in black and white lights.

"Goodbye, guys. I need to get going." said Eve.

"Would you mind if I traveled with you?" said Virgil.

"Sure. I won't mind." said Eve.

"Goodbye, Eve. Take care of yourself." said Xena.

"I will. You take care of yourself. I don't want to hear of your death, for a very long time." said Eve.

"Same with you." said Xena.

Everyone says their goodbyes, while the people of Amphipolis return to their homes. Hercules and Iolas head to Hercules's home town. Eve and Virgil head to India to preach the news of Eli, and peace. Xena and Gabrielle head to Egypt to check up on Cleopatra's family.


	3. Egyptian War, Alti Returns

In the desert, Xena and Gabrielle, riding horses, are just a half hour from Egypt.

"I hope Eve and Virgil are alright." said Gabrielle.

"I know. Alti is still out there." said Xena.

"Xena, well you killed most of the Olympian Gods." said Gabrielle.

"I was protecting Eve." said Xena.

"Hey, calm down. I was there remember. I was with you, and ended up sleeping for 25 years. But that's not my point." said Gabrielle.

"What is your point?" asked Xena.

"With Hope and Velasca gone, too, Alti may try to find another source of power. Especially since Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera, will hopefully never help her." said Gabrielle.

"You're right. But the Chronostone is finally destroyed, and I don't know of any more ambrosia." said Xena.

"That doesn't mean there isn't some somewhere." said Gabrielle.

"You're right. We need-"

Xena stops, and looks around.

"Show yourself, Ares!" said Xena.

Ares appears in a flash of black and white lights.

"I still don't know how you do that. I guess it's one of your many skills." said Ares.

"Why are you here, Ares?" asked Xena.

"I heard what the blonde said. She's right. If Alti does become a god, she might be even stronger than Zeus was. But with the Loom gone, the 3 Fates predictions' aren't as accurate as they were before." said Ares.

"Then we'll just have to find Alti and stop her." said Xena.

"Good luck. My mother, Aphrodite, and I will go find out if there is still ambrosia in the mortal world." said Ares.

"You do that." said Xena.

Ares vanishes in black and white lights.

"Let's get going." said Xena.

"Bye the way, I'd be careful were you're headed." said Ares's voice.

"What do you mean by that Ares?" asked Xena.

There is no response. Angry, Xena guides Argo towards Egypt. Gabrielle guides her horse towards Egypt.

A half hour later, in Cairo, Xena and Gabrielle enter. Immediately tons of spears are pointed at their heads. Xena throws her chakram, which cuts all the spears in half, making them useless. She grabs the chakram, still in mid-air.

"Anyone else want to try something?" asked Xena.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a female voice.

Xena and Gabrielle look up to see the guards parting. An Egyptian woman wearing Royal Egyptian clothing walks forward. She has black eyes and long, black, braided hair.

"Xena, the Warrior Princess. I knew it was you by the sound of your chakram. My mother was very glad you helped us. Even though my grandmother was killed by Brutus." said woman.

"Who are you?" asked Xena.

"I am Queen Cleopatra II, of Egypt, granddaughter of the Queen Cleopatra, the first." said Cleopatra II.

"It is an honor to meet you." said Gabrielle.

"And you are Gabrielle, the warrior bard. Xena's best friend. My mother spoke very highly of both of you." said Cleopatra II.

Xena and Gabrielle nod.

"Where is your mother, and your father?" asked Xena.

"They were killed. My younger brother, Ramses, has gone power mad. He killed them, when they refused him the throne. Since I am the first in line, I became the ruler. I still rule, but half of Egypt has either joined him, or been enslaved by him. The rest of Egypt, I managed to hide in my castle. Those who were able to fight, joined my army, of their own accord." said Queen Cleopatra II.

"I'm sorry." said Xena.

"I'm glad you're here. I think I may need your help to talk some sense into my brother." said Cleopatra II.

"When did this start?" asked Gabrielle.

"A few weeks ago. Come to think of it, people said they saw someone like you talking to him, before he acted that way." said Cleopatra II.

"Hope again." said Xena, clenching her fist.

"But she's dead." said Gabrielle.

"But that doesn't mean she didn't affect his mind somehow. Before she joined Alti and Velasca in Amphipolis." said Xena.

"You're right. At least she can't hurt anyone anymore." said Gabrielle.

"We've got to free him from whatever Hope did to him. Or we may end up having to kill him to save Egypt." said Xena.

"I know. I don't want to lose him. He's all I have left. But I know that Egypt is my main responsibility. But please make sure that he can't be saved, before..." Cleopatra trailed off.

"Don't worry. We promise." said Xena.

"Could we get some food and a place to sleep?" asked Gabrielle.

"Of course. You can sleep in the palace." said Cleopatra II.

Gabrielle and Xena climb off their horses, and lead them into the palace stalls. Xena, Gabrielle, Cleopatra II, and the guards walk into the palace.

On the other side of city. Ramses II, an Egyptian man, with short, black hair, and brown eyes stands there talking with generals. Ramses is wearing Egyptian royal armor. He is Cleopatra II's brother, and thinks he is the rightful ruler of Egypt. A robed figure walks into the room.

"It is time." said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Ramses.

"A friend of yours. But an enemy of you cross me." said figure.

Ramses nods.

"Don't worry. I won't double cross you. You are a very powerful ally." said Ramses.

The robed figure nods.

"What have you learned?" asked Ramses.

"Xena, the Warrior Princess and her friend, Gabrielle, have arrived. They joined Cleopatra II's army." said robed figure.

"Well, then we'll see if Xena and Gabrielle can handle my secret weapon." said Ramses.

The robed figure nods again, and then walks out of the tent.

"Can we trust her?" asked one guard.

"Yes. I won't double cross her. But if she double crosses me, I'll find a way to send that demon back to Hell." said Ramses.

Outside the tent, the robed figure clenches her fists, and then vanishes in black and white flashes of light.

In the cave, the robed figure appears in a flash of flames. She removes her hood, revealing herself to be Alti. Alti walks over to the dungeons, and walks in.

In the dungeon, Alti walks in. She smiles and looks up to see Hope and Velasca chained to the wall. Blood oozes out of cuts all over their bodies.

"Velasca, let us go, or my father will make you pay dearly." said Hope.

"Your threats don't bother me. I'm protected from your father." said Alti.

"How?" asked Velasca.

A flash of light forms into Apollo.

"The God of the Sun?" asked Hope.

"Yes. He's the one god Xena didn't kill. He fled with Hera, but I managed to get him to join me so I could resurrect the Olympian Gods. All of them." said Alti.

"And Xena's lost the power to kill gods, so she won't be able to stop us." said Apollo.

"Yes. But I need a stronger power. I have strong dark magic, just like theirs. But we need strong light magic." said Alti.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Apollo.

"The Power of 3 from the Charmed Ones. They're in the future. I just have to bring them here to drain their magic." said Alti.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Apollo.

"With a little spell to send me to the future, capture them and return here." said Alti.

"You won't get away with this." said Velasca.

"But we will. Soon the Olympian gods will return and Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve will pay for what they've done." said Apollo.

"It's only a matter of time." said Alti.


	4. Charmed Egypt pt1

AN: This chapter and the next will be the Charmed/Xena Crossover. These 2 chapters are also set after Divide and Conquer ch. 6.

* * *

Outside Cairo. Paige Matthews and Chris Halliwel appear outside the palace. They decide to get help from the queen.

Cave. Alti smiles as she chains up the three Charmed Sisters. She also chained up Apollo, betraying their former partnership.

"Alti, why this betrayal?" asked Apollo.

"So you won't warn your fellow Greek gods." said Alti.

Apollo's eyes widened in horror as Alti merely laughed. Alti waved her hand at the pool in front of her. It showed Xena and Gabrielle nearing Egypt, while Paige and Chris were headed for the palace.

"The fourth Charmed One is here. Maybe it's time I had a talk with Ramses. To see if he's willing to continue with our little deal." said Alti.

Alti vanishes in a flash of black and white lights.

Palace. Xena and Gabrielle are in the throne room. They are talking with Cleopatra II. A guard opens the door.

"Your highness, two strangers are asking to see you." said a guard.

"Let them in. If they are any danger, Xena and Gabrielle can protect me." said Queen Cleopatra II.

The doors open, and Paige and Chris walk in, and kneel before the queen.

"How may I help you?" asked Queen Cleopatra II.

They see Xena and Gabrielle.

"We were hoping to find you. My sisters have been kidnaped by a woman with dark powers. You see my sisters and I are good witches, and we help protect the innocent from those who use dark magic. This woman wants to steal their powers to take over the world." said Paige.

"It must be Alti. We already know Hope worked with Ramses. Maybe Alti's working with him too." said Gabrielle.

"Then Egypt is in more danger than we thought. Alti must need these powers to get more powerful." said Xena.

"What are your names?" asked Queen Cleopatra.

"I am Paige, this is my brother, Chris." said Paige.

Chris looks at her, and she puts a finger to her mouth. Chris nodded, and the two stood up. A flash of pink lights form into Aphrodite.

"A goddess!" said a man.

The Egyptians, including Cleopatra II bow down to her.

"Thank you for your attention but the war with your brother takes precedence. Besides I'm from Greece. I don't want to anger the Egyptian gods and goddesses by you worshiping me." said Aphrodite.

The Egyptians stand up, and most of the guards leave. Cleopatra II, Xena, Gabrielle, and Aphrodite talk.

"So, what's going on?" asked Cleopatra II.

"Alti is getting stronger. She has collected a strong variety of light and dark magic. If she drains the magic and life forces from them, she will be unstoppable. Possibly even stronger than gods. Ares, Hera, and I offer our assistance to you if you need it." said Aphrodite.

"Thank you. We'll call if you we need you." said Xena.

"Remember we're just a call away." said Aphrodite, vanishing in pink lights.

"Who is this Alti?" asked Queen Cleopatra II.

"She has the power to show you every moment of pain you have had and will have in the future. Even your death." said Xena.

Paige decided to see if her powers will still work, and she found they couldn't.

Mount Olympus. Alti sneaks in, and quickly immobilizes the 3 Greek Gods with chains. She vanishes with the 3 Greek Gods.

Hidden Cave. Alti appears, and chains them to the walls, with the other prisoners. They weren't her only prisoners. Besides Hope, Velasca, the 4 Greek Gods, and the 3 Charmed Ones, she had captured Hercules, Iolas, Eve, and Virgil.

Virgil was the daughter of Meg, a look alike of Xena's and Joxer. Eve is the daughter of Xena, and used to be Livia of Rome. She is known as the Messenger of Eli, and an Amazon Queen, since she had been given the rite of caste from Gabrielle. Hercules, a demi-god, the son of Zeus, the God of Thunder, and Archimeme, a mortal. Iolas was a mortal, the best friend of Hercules. He had joined him in many of his journeys.

"You won't get away with this, Alti." said Ares.

"But I already have. You were off guard, or too weak to notice me until it's too late. Now you will join the others here. Your powers will be absorbed into me, and then you'll all die, slowly, as I drain your life forces to get even stronger." said Alti, laughing.

"Life forces?" asked Eve.

"Yes. You won't have a reincarnation." said Alti, laughing.

Everyone struggles as Alti begins the draining process once more.

Palace. After their meeting with the queen, Paige and Chris had been given separate rooms, while Xena and Gabrielle shared one. Queen Cleopatra II went to her own room, and agreed to make plans with the group in the next morning.

Ramses II's camp. A guard walked in, and knelt before Ramses II.

"The weapon is ready sir." said the guard.

"Excellent." said Ramses II.

"What is the weapon sire?" asked the guard.

Ramses II grabs the guard by the neck, and places him up against the wall of the tent.

"I told you that you'd find out when the battle takes place. Until then only I shall know what it looks like and its true nature." said Ramses II.

Ramses II lets the guard go, who runs out of the tent. Ramses II smiles evilly.

"It's only a matter of time before my secret weapon take place." said Ramses II.

There is rattling behind him, and Ramses II walks back to see a prisoner chained up. Ramses II lights a candle, showing a woman looking exactly like Phoebe Halliwell.

"Witch. You shall tell me what I want to know or be burned at the stake." said Ramses II.

"I shall not betray my queen." said the woman.

"Then you shall die." said Ramses II.

He walked away, she raised her hands, flinging a vase on his head, knocking him to the ground. She uses her telekinesis to quickly remove the keys from his belt, and she soon frees herself from her chains.

"Now to get out of here." said the woman.

The woman pulls the back of the tent out, and sees no one. She quickly runs from the tent, steals a horse, and rides away from the camp.

The next morning, in the cave, the captives are still chained to the wall. They feel weak, and can barely move.

"Soon you will all belong to me." said Alti.

"My father will make you pay for what you've done." said Hope.

"Dahok is imprisoned. There's no way he can stop me. And as for your mother and Xena, they will lose, and I will destroy them." said Alti.

"Leave her alone." said Eve.

"Eve, Xena's daughter. I'll have the most pleasure draining you." said Alti.

"You can't get away for this, Alti." said Prue.

"I already have. Not even your sister, and Xena can stop me now." said Alti.

Palace. The woman runs in, and sees Paige, Chris, Xena, and Gabrielle talking with Queen Cleopatra II.

"Phoebe!" said Paige, seeing the woman.

"I'm sorry. You've mistaken me from someone else. My name is Penny." said the Phoebe look alike.

"You must be our ancestor. You haven't heard of Melinda Warren?" asked Paige.

Penny was shocked. No one had known of her Warren heritage. This must be a distant cousin she had never met.

"Yes. She is my ancestor." said Penny.

"She is also mine. And so are you." said Paige.

Everyone looked at her, confused.

"Chris and I are from the future. That woman kidnaped us. I'm sure you know the destiny of the Charmed Ones." said Paige.

Penny's eyes grew wide, and she knelt before Paige.

"I am not worthy to stand in front of a Charmed One." said Penny.

"You do not need to feel less than anyone. I am your descendant, so you are the reason we are alive in the future protecting innocents from demons and others with dark magic." said Paige.

"So you're from the future, and she's your ancestor?" asked Xena.

"Hey. Weirder things have happened." said Gabrielle.


	5. Charmed Egypt pt 2

Palace. Penny bows in respect to Queen Cleopatra II, as everyone introduces themselves.

"I'm Penny Warren." said Penny.

"I'm Xena, and this is Gabrielle. And Queen Cleopatra II of Egypt." said Xena.

"I'm Paige. This is my brother, Chris." said Paige.

"He's my descendant as well?" asked Penny.

Paige nods.

"Why are you here in the past?" asked Penny.

"Alti. She has strong dark magic. She's kidnaped my sisters, along with the Greek Gods, and other heroes to make herself stronger." said Paige.

"But if she doesn't have your power, she doesn't have the Power of Four." she said.

"No. But the Power of Three may suit her just fine." said Paige.

"Can you help me restore my powers?" asked Paige.

"I can try." said Penny.

Penny thinks, and recites a spell. Paige and Chris orb out, and orb back in.

"Our powers are back." said Chris.

"Xena? Are you coming with us to stop Alti? Or help Cleopatra stop Ramses? Because we have to stop Alti. She's evil. But the armies are innocents. And we've sworn to protect innocents." said Paige.

"Innocents? They're working for my brother." said Cleopatra II.

"Exactly, your highness. They believe he is right. Even though he isn't." said Paige.

"We're not saying that some of them may be evil, but we're not going to rush in there, and kill them. They are fathers, sons, and brothers of the women in the city. Just like your soldiers have wives, mothers, daughters, and sisters in this city." said Penny.

"She's right. Soldiers risk their lives every time there is a battle. Not everyone comes back home to their families and friends." said Xena.

"And in the end it is your choice." said Chris.

"Alti must be stopped. Aphrodite! Get down here!" said Xena.

Cave. Aphrodite hears Xena's calls, but knows she can't get free.

Palace.

"Aphrodite! We need your help." said Gabrielle.

Xena is now very impatient and very angry.

"ARES! SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Xena.

She expects Ares to show, but he doesn't appear at all.

"Is he here Xena?" asked Gabrielle.

"No. He isn't." said Xena.

"How about Hera?" asked Gabrielle.

"Something's wrong, Gabrielle. Ares is always stalking me once and awhile, and would definitely show up when I called him. Aphrodite said she would come to help us. Since neither of them showed up, and Hera didn't show up or send a message that they were busy, then I think Alti has all 3 of them." said Xena.

"If she has the remaining Olympian Gods, and kills them, won't that plunge the world into chaos?" asked Gabrielle.

"Yes. For the gods of Egypt and Rome probably won't be able to make up for the Greek Gods." said Xena.

"We're going. The future of the world may depend on stopping her." said Penny.

Penny touches the queen to say goodbye, and gets pulled into the same premonition.

_Cleopatra II's army vs. Ramses II's army. Many soldiers are killed. The 2 continue fighting. Just then Alti appears in a flash of black lights. She is wearing Xena's armor, and is holding Xena's chakram. Alti flings the chakram, which slices off the heads of both rulers. The headless bodies fall to the ground, and the heads roll to Alti, who then burns the bodies and heads with a stream of fire. Alti's laughter is heard, and her eyes are all black. Alti commands the armies to stand down._

"_Now I rule Egypt." said Alti, laughing evilly._

Penny falls, and Xena catches her.

"Penny? Did you have a premonition?" asked Piper.

"Yes. I saw Cleopatra and Ramses fighting. Both sides losing soldiers. Then Alti arrives. Dressed like you." said Penny, pointing to Xena.

"You mean she had my armor on?" asked Xena.

"Yes. And she had that circular thing on your belt." said Phoebe.

"My chakram?" asked Xena.

"Yes. She flung it, and it sliced off Cleopatra and Ramses's head. Then she destroyed their heads and bodies with fire from her hands. She then took over the armies." said Penny.

"Anything else?" asked Gabrielle.

"She said 'Now I will rule Egypt'" said Phoebe.

"Hopefully we can stop her." said Gabrielle.

"When premonitions are given to me, it means I have to prevent them. But the premonition means we go after her, and she kills us. Then takes your armor, and kills Cleopatra and her brother, and then takes over. We need to stop her, before the entire world is enslaved." said Penny.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, your majesty." said Penny.

Chris, Penny, Paige, Xena, and Gabrielle gather their things, and prepare to leave.

"My queen, be careful. If we do not return by tomorrow then you must protect Egypt. But pray to your gods. Get them to protect you. For if we fail, Alti will come after every place of power. Starting here, and then Rome." said Xena.

Queen Cleopatra II nods, and gathers her soldiers and citizens. As the group of heroes leaves Egypt, the group of Egyptians begins praying for their gods to protect them.

Cave. Xena, Gabrielle, Chris, Penny, and Paige arrive. They see all the captives, and Alti draining their powers. Xena throws her chakram, which frees Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Bianca, Hercules, Iolas, Virgil, Eve, Hera, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hope, and Velasca from their chains.

"Let's take them down." said Xena.

Bianca destroys the crystal ball. Hercules, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hera, Eve, Virgil, Hope, Velasca, Bianca, and Iolas are still old. Penny guide them to safety, while Xena kicks Alti hurling her into the wall into an empty set of chains. Xena stabs Alti in the chest.

"Now Alti, you're finally going to die. And when you die your powers you stole will be restored to the others." said Xena.

Alti smiles evilly.

"I can't be beaten forever. I'll be back Xena." said Alti.

Alti's body goes limp, and the powers and lifeforces are restored to her former captives.

"Goodbye, Xena. My father will thank you for saving us." said Hope.

Hope and Velasca join hands and vanish in a tornado.

Chris, Leo, Cole, and the four Charmed Ones follow him out. Cole carries Peter outside. Chris and the Charmed Ones follow him out. Xena and Gabrielle destroy the rest of her lair, so nothing else can happen. Xena and Gabrielle meet them. The rest of the former captives are back to their former selves. Hera and Apollo had already left. Ares and Aphrodite stayed behind to thank Xena and Gabrielle.

"Xena. Thanks for saving us. Are you sure you don't want to join me?" asked Ares.

"No. I won't ever join you. Get it through your thick head." said Xena.

Ares just laughs, before vanishes in black and white lights. Xena clenches her fist before joining the group headed back for Cairo.

"Thanks Gabrielle for rescuing us. Now I know while you are always grumpy when you're held captive by a warlord or a freak with supernatural powers." said Aphrodite.

"I am not grumpy." said Gabrielle.

"Well maybe not all the time. See you back in Greece." said Aphrodite, who vanished in pink lights.

"We better get their quick. Ramses may attack soon." said Cole.

Cole waves his hands. The entire group vanishes.

Palace. The group appears. Queen Cleopatra II greets them.

"So you were successful?" asked Cleopatra II.

"I'm Hercules. This is my friend Iolas." said Hercules, who pointed to himself, and then Iolas.

"This is my daughter, Eve." said Xena, pointing to Eve.

"This is my girlfriend, Bianca." said Chris, pointing to Bianca.

"This is Virgil. My boyfriend." said Gabrielle, pointing to Virgil.

"I'm Phoebe. These are my sisters, Prue and Piper." said Phoebe.

A portal opens.

"We have to go back now. This is our only way home." said Chris.

The group says goodbye. Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Bianca, and Chris walk through. The portal closes behind them.

"You must be careful. For Ramses has been poisoned by Hope and Velasca. You may have to fight them." said Penny.

Penny lead the Egyptians citizens in the palace, and the ones arriving into the back of the palace. Queen Cleopatra II, Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolas, Virgil, Eve, and the army run out to face Ramses II and his army.

"So, are you ready for war?" asked Xena.

"RAMSES IS AT THE MAIN GATE!" yelled a voice from the courtyard.

"Looks like we just ran out of time." said Hercules.

Cleopatra II, Virgil, Eve, Iolas, Xena, Hercules, and the army draw their swords. Xena reaches for her chakram in case she needs it. The group runs outside into the courtyard.

Courtyard. Soldiers standing on walls, are hit by arrows, before they can shoot their own. The soldiers fall to the ground. Just then the door begins to move, and they can hear the sounds of a log hitting it. Penny enters and joins them.

"They're trying to break in." said Xena.

"Let them come." said Cleopatra II.

"Well, Penny. If you have any visions of success yet, now's the time to share them." said Xena.

"No visions yet. I hope my descendants have made it back to the future safely." said Penny.

"Penny, you need to hide so your descendants have a chance to live." said Gabrielle.

"She's right. Go." said Xena.

Penny nods, and reluctantly is lead away by a guard to meet the other Egyptians. The gates continue to be banged by a log.

"Looks like we're going to fight them whether we want to or not." said Xena.

Soldiers gather around to protect the queen.

"It's time to defeat Ramses once and for all. For the glory and safety of Egypt!" said Cleopatra II.

"For the glory and safety of Egypt!" yelled her soldiers.

Xena and Gabrielle glance at each other, and at their closest friends, relatives, and newer friends. Virgil, Hercules, Iolas, and Eve.

"Xena. You better not die on me. I've already had to revive you twice." said Gabrielle.

Xena smirks, as the doors burst open.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" yelled Cleopatra II.

The Greeks, Cleopatra II, and Egyptian soldiers charge Ramses and the Egyptian soldiers bursting into the city.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
